


Peter's Girls

by Ryggg95



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryggg95/pseuds/Ryggg95





	Peter's Girls

CHAPTER 1

May Parker was returning home from a long day at work. She walks in the front door and calls Peter's name but he doesn't answer. He must be out with MJ or busy saving people as Spider-Man she thought. It was Peter's 18th birthday so she wanted to make him a special dinner. She went to her room to get out of her work clothes and take a shower so she could go to the store and get the stuff for Peter's dinner.

She went into her room and stripped off her clothes. Now completely naked she left her room and walked to the bathroom. She opened the door and was shocked to find Peter standing the naked. She looked at her naked nephew's body and could feel herself getting wet. He looked amazing she thought. Her turned and her eyes went right to his big 10 inch cock. She bit her lip as she backed out of the bathroom embarrassed and turned on. She went in her room and locked the door and sat on the end of the bed thinking about her nephew's big cock. He's my nephew she thought I can't feel this way. But we're not blood related she thought with a smile. She sat there for a while and decided she would be Peter's present now that he's 18.

Peter was embarrassed he can't believe his aunt saw him naked. He hurried up got dressed and ran to his room and locked the door. There was a knock at Peter's door.

" Peter I need to talk to you can I come in? " May said

Peter unlocked his door and sat back down on his bed.

" Come in" He said

May opened the door. Peter was shocked to see his aunt standing there completely naked.

" May what are you doing you are naked " He said 

" I wanted to give you your present " She said as she moved closer. She straddled his lap and put his hands on her waist as she kissed him. 

Peter shocked said " We can't be doing this you are my Aunt "

" We aren't blood related " she said as she kissed him again. " I want you in side of me " she said as she moved her hands down the front of his pants grabbing his cock. She could feel it growing in her hand. She climbed off of his lap and began to unbutton his pants.

" We can't " He said 

She put her finger on his lips and said " Just relax Aunt May is gonna take care of you " She kissed him again before moving down and taking off his pants. She was on her knees and began rubbing his legs which made his cock twitch. She grabbed his cock with her hand and began to stroke his now hard cock. She kissed the tip off his cock before opening her mouth and taking her nephew's cock in her mouth. This made Peter moan which made her happy. She was stroking his cock as she bobbed her head up and down his cock. After a few minutes she pulled his cock out of her mouth and began sucking on his balls as she stroked his cock. She then lick his cock from bottom to top and opened her mouth and then opened her mouth and put his cock in and moved all the way down until she began to gag. 

After a few minutes of sucking his cock she laid Peter down on his bed and climbed on top. She grabbed his cock and slowly rub the top of his cock on her wet pussy before pushing it in. Peter put his hands on her waist to help push her all the way down on his cock she let out a loud moan. She began to bounce up and down on his cock. He moved his hands to her big breasts and began to squeeze. He then moved his arms behind her back and buried his face in her breasts. She moved his hands to her ass and he squeezed as he began to suck on her tits. He began to thrust his hips up as she bounced up and down. After a few minutes she began to ride him faster. 

" I'm about to cum " Peter said this made her smile and ride even faster. 

" I want you to cum in me " She told him

They both let out a load moan as Peter filled her pussy with his cum. She climbed off of him and told him to clean himself and get dressed she is gonna take him to get dinner because she is now to tired to cook.

CHAPTER 2 

Peter came home from school with MJ so they both can study. They went into Peter's room and closed the door laid on the floor opened their textbook and began to study. MJ was wearing a skirt so Peter was distracted by her long legs. MJ noticed Peter looking at her legs and closed the book and told Peter they can study later. MJ and Peter began to make out. After a few minutes she moved her hand to his leg and began to move her hand up to his cock and began to rub it through his pants. She told Peter to take his pants off as she took of her panties. Peter pulled his pants down and she grabbed his hard cock. She got on her knees with her ass in the air and began to suck on his cock. She bobbed her head up and down and began to gag on his hard cock.

" Do you like that " She asked him. He nodded

May came home hoping to have Peter fuck her. She walked to his room and slowly opened his door. She saw MJ sucking Peter's cock. She wanted to join them so she got on her hands and knees and crawled over to MJ and lifted her skirt and buried her face in MJ's ass. This made MJ jump. 

" What are you doing " MJ asked shocked

" You two look like you needed help " May said with a smile.

" It's okay MJ " Peter said.

" Go back to sucking his cock " May told MJ

MJ went began sucking Peter's cock again as May went back to MJ's ass. May spread MJ's ass cheeks and began to lick her asshole while rubbing MJ's pussy. MJ began to moan. May then began to lick her pussy which made MJ moan even more. After a few minutes May told MJ to climb on to Peter. May helped guide Peter's hard cock into MJ's wet pussy. As MJ bounced on his cock May climbed on Peter's face and began to kiss MJ as Peter licked her pussy. MJ and May began to feel each other's bodies as they made out. Peter's cock was deep inside MJ's tight pussy and his tongue is deep in May's pussy. After a few minutes MJ and May climbed of Peter. May laid down and Peter inserted his cock in her pussy as MJ climbed on her face. Peter began to fuck her faster and faster as she licked MJ's.

Peter and MJ both said " I'm gonna cum" this made May lick fast and Peter fuck her faster. Peter let out a loud moan as he came in his aunt's pussy. MJ moaned as she came. May told MJ to lick Peter's cum out of her pussy. MJ did as she was told and began to lick Peter's cum cum out of her pussy. May grabbed the back of MJ's head as she came. All three of them laid on the ground out of breath.


End file.
